One Piece: The Tale of Cyra
by prettygarage
Summary: The story begins before the time skip. The Straw Hats come across an island in their travels and meet someone very peculiar. Rated M for language. No particular genre yet... Still unsure where the story's headed.


~"LAND HO!" The long-nosed sniper called to his crew from the crow's nest.

The ship's tiny doctor raced across the deck with Robin, Franky, and Brook in tow.

It never failed to excite the Straw Hats when they came upon a new place. There was never a dull moment in the life of a pirate. Especially not when you had Luffy as a captain...

"WOAH! IT'S SO BIG!" Chopper exclaimed as he lifted himself to see over the railing.

"I can't say I've seen an island this size, either," Robin chuckled, offering a few hands to help the doctor hang on.

Out of nowhere, yet expected, Luffy launched himself above their heads to perch on Sunny's mane.

"I wonder if their meat's big too!" The captain grinned ear to ear, his stomach grumbling at the prospect of gigantic delicacies. ~

~ Meanwhile, at the steering wheel, the orange-haired navigator grimaced at her log pose. The arrow wasn't shaking or giving any indication of looming danger; however, she felt something was off about the distant island.

"NAMI-SWAN! Would you care for some tea?" Sanji burst from the cabin door, tray in hand.

"Thank you, Sanji-Kun." Nami smiled nervously, trying to mask her growing anxiety.

"Is everything alright?" Sanji's brow curled further with concern.

"Oh, um, yeah… Of course… Just getting a little seasick is all…" She furiously sipped at her tea, burning her tongue in the process. What a terrible lie. She'd never been seasick. And what a pathetic excuse of a pirate that would make.

However, it seemed to go right over her companion's head. The cook examined her for a moment before returning to his bright self, "Not to worry, Nami-san. We'll be there soon!"

He strode away, making a b-line for Robin.

The navigator ran into the kitchen and began to nurse her blistering tongue with a glass of cold water. She couldn't tell why the mysterious island made her so uneasy, but she hoped her hunch was mistaken. ~

~ "Oi. Marimo. Get up." A voice commanded gruffly, followed by a harsh kick to the ribs.

"Damn cook…" Zoro groggily swatted at the blonde's swift feet, missing each time. Typical…

The swordsman rose reluctantly, using his Wado Ichimonji as a crutch.

With a disinterested coolness, Sanji lit a cigarette, "We're docking. Help me with the main sail."

~The crew anchored Sunny just off the west shore. Chopper and Usopp were the first to jump down onto the foreign land. They stretched their limbs, breathing in the humid air.

The surroundings were similar to those native to tropical islands - lush greenery and vivid colors. The climate was warm and balmy, but a breeze swept out from inland, making the heat less insufferable.

Sanji offered Robin a hand down, as Brook and Luffy scurried over the floury sand after their doctor/sniper duo.

"I'll stay with Sunny! I gotta fix a few things!" Franky shouted as he headed below deck.

Nami halted mid-exit, "You're not coming?"

Franky's disembodied voice sounded, "It'll only take a little while. I'll find you guys later!"

The redhead shrugged as she looked back to see Sanji, the love-struck cook patiently awaiting the opportunity to grasp her hand.

"Zoro! Hurry up!" Luffy cupped his hands around his mouth, bellowing at the swordsman perched on the ledge.

"I'll stay with Franky and watch the ship." He grumbled.

Before he could protest, Luffy's arm shot forward, wrapping around his waist. The captain whipped him to the ground with a carelessness that was all too familiar. The dust settled, revealing the distraught swordsman facedown in the dirt.

"Let's go!" Luffy sprinted ahead, the rest struggling to keep up.

Zoro picked himself off the ground, scowling.

He should have seen that coming. ~

~ The town was lively, crowded with people traversing the narrow streets. The houses were tall and skinny. No gaps between any of them. Nearly every building was identical in size and style, save for the unique décor of each home. Bright pastels with different colored shutters lined the cobblestone streets. The place was vibrant with color and life. Flowers and ivy hung from every window, permeating a honeyed scent that lingered in the air.

Despite the initial climate by the shore, inland was far cooler and draftier. The buildings cast shadows on the streets below, making it nearly devoid of any warmth.

Nami rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself, "It's a lot colder here. I should have seen that coming. The clouds looked pretty odd. Oh well. I guess I'll have to buy a sweater." She used any excuse to justify her shopaholic tendencies.

"This is _my_ kind of weather!" Chopper beamed. He nestled closer to Nami, offering his heavy coat as refuge from the bitter wind.

The crew made its way through what appeared to be the main street, which was far wider than the small passages through the residential area. Street vendors called out, shoving skewers of meat or woolen ponchos into the faces of wandering civilians.

Luffy drooled at the sight of juicy lamb shanks, attempting to shove all of it into his salivating mouth. Nami pulled him along by the ear, knocking him sharply on the head whenever he tried to do so.

Nami began to list everything they needed, "Alright. We need to buy more food to last until we get to the next island. We need more materials to keep the Sunny running, I need…"

Zoro, at the end of the pack, drowned Nami's yammering out as he spied a wooden sign shaped as a sword. Although he could not read the script on it, he knew it could only be one thing… A weapon shop.

He stopped in his tracks, watching his crew continue on through the turmoil. He figured he wouldn't be long.

He silently broke away, weaving through the bustling bodies toward the sign.

He approached the door, mere feet from it. Just as he reached for the knob, a young woman exited the store, nearly slamming it in his face. She glanced at him, offering a sheepish apology before shrouding her face under a hood.

Slack-jawed, the swordsman forgot his original intention and made a 180 to follow in the mysterious woman's wake.

Although their encounter was only an instant, his instincts told him to follow her. He felt she knew something he needed to know.

She gracefully slid through the crowd, her dark cloak swallowing her in a ghostly silhouette. The swordsman distractedly nudged his way through, ignoring the foreign words of discontent. He continued to track her street after street, the number of people slowly decreasing. She whipped around corners, gaining momentum with each change of direction.

She rounded one last corner with Zoro in stealthy pursuit.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

She vanished.

He barely had time to contemplate her strange disappearance, when a dark figure knocked him to the ground, crouching over his chest.

His eyes adjusted after the dizziness faded. He could make out the girl's features beneath her disguise; Short raven black hair with eyes to match. Structured lips thinned into a snarl and a small nose coiled with rage.

He made a move to get up, but halted once he felt the bite of cold metal against his throat.

She hissed something in a language he didn't understand.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, "what the hell?"

Surprisingly, she answered back in his tongue, "Who sent you?"

"Wh-what? Get the fuck off me! What's your problem?" He growled.

"You think I didn't see you following me? Huh?! You stupid bastard…" She pushed her dagger to his skin forcefully.

He hoped the girl wouldn't notice as he wriggled his fingers, reaching for his sword.

As if she'd read his thoughts, she pulled another knife from her cloak, swiftly stabbing in between his fingers, "Nice try, asshole. Now tell me who sent you." She hissed. Her eyes flickered between the swords on his hip and his face.

"No one sent me, you insane-"

Before he could finish, his attacker jumped back, withdrawing.

With extreme agility and adeptness, she closed her balisong knives and slid them back beneath her shawl.

"Pirate Hunter, Roronoa." she exhaled.

He got to his feet, his hand cautiously on his katana's handle.

Without another word, she whisked around, heading for an adjacent stairwell.

"Oi!" He called after the strange woman in disbelief. Did she really just threaten him and expect to get away so easily?!

He bolted after her, demanding that she stop. She ignored his orders and continued to flee. The two raced through alleyways, over roofs, and up stairwells for what seemed like hours. With each new obstacle, Zoro's anger and frustration grew even greater. What was her problem?!

Finally fed up with the chase, the woman spun around, flicking something at him with frightening precision. He dodged the impending doom, but just barely.

Still running, he glanced behind him to see a knife lodged in the brick and mortar of a house; it glistened in the sun as it shook from the impact.

"Leave me alone!" She howled, toppling a barrel over in desperation.

"You try to kill me twice and expect me to just 'leave you alone'?" He evaded the hurdle easily, still in full pursuit.

"I wasn't aiming to kill you!" She jumped onto a fire escape.

"Yeah. Likely story!" He followed in her stead, chasing her across a wobbly rooftop.

She dropped out of sight ahead of him, and he prepared himself to jump down after her.

Instead of ground, which he had anticipated, he hovered above a wide canal. He held his breath as the freezing water engulfed him. He rushed to the surface, spitting water from his mouth. He splashed around violently, looking for the girl. A whistle sounded from above him. Shielding his eyes, he looked up to see the sneaky son of a bitch sitting on an open windowsill.

"Play time's over, Roronoa." She withdrew through the window into darkness.

He slapped the water in defeat, pulling at his soaked hair in rage.

He swam to the edge of the canal and pulled himself up. She was gone and he was far too furious to go lsearching for her again.

He sat on the cobblestone walkway, emptying the water form his boots and sword sheaths. He grumbled to himself asking why he even followed the girl in the first place. It turned out she was just some crazed lunatic.

Still, something in the back of his mind told him to find her again. As if possessed, he clambered to the building where the mysterious woman's knife remained stuck.

He pulled the blade from the crumbling stone to examine it; well made, steel, and slick.

The type of knife a seasoned assassin would carry…

Was she a trained killer? Why'd she ask: "who sent him"?

He made his way back down to where he thought he came from, walking aimlessly as he shuffled the blade from hand to hand, clothes still dripping from his plunge.

The swordsman suffered from a terrible sense of direction, so getting back to the main street was almost impossible for him.

He sauntered through random pathways, usually going through the same spots multiple times. Even with such explicit signs of ineptness, the marimo's pride kept him from admitting his being lost.

Somehow, by a stroke of luck, he made it back to the vendor corridor. Although… he was completely dry and the sun was considerably lower in the sky.

He scanned the premise until his eyes settled on the sword-shaped sign. ~

~The interior was far bigger than it appeared on the outside. The walls were lined with masterful katanas from around the Grand Line. Glass cases filled with knives and intricate blades crowded the perimeter. He scanned the balisong display until he found a duplicate of the blade he held in his hand. He walked to the back counter where an elderly woman sat, waiting with a smile.

She greeted him, he assumed, as she spoke the local tongue. He bowed his head in response, Placing the balisong before her.

He knew it would be futile, but he figured he might as well try…

"Uh. This," He gestured to the folded knife, "Do you know who bought this? Um… A girl? Short black hair?"

The woman simply stared at him with a friendly grin, her tanned skin taut over her high cheekbones.

He scratched the back of his neck, deeming it a lost cause, "Uh, never mind."

He made to leave when he heard a gentle voice behind him, "What about her?"

He spun around, astonished, "You understand me?"

"Yes. Lucky for you, I came from East Blue… A very long time ago. Now, this girl you speak of-" She prompted.

"Who is she? She nearly took my head off with that thing." He demanded a bit too aggressively.

The shopkeeper ran a finger over the steel handles of the dagger, "She's a scoundrel." A smile danced on her wrinkled lips.

"Uh…" Zoro furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Apparently, she's taking my generosity for granted." She looked up at him offering a toothy grin (a few teeth missing).

The swordsman stood with his mouth ajar. Was everyone on this island at wits end?

"So, you know her? What's her deal?"

"I wish I could tell you, my dear."

"She some kind of mercenary of yours?" Blunt as usual.

The woman chuckled, "If only. Listen, Roronoa Zoro," His eyes widened at the mention of his name, "I know what you Mugiwara pirates have done and what you are capable of. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Oi. Oi. Don't change the subject." He folded his arms.

The woman disregarded his remark as she strode to the front door. She flipped her sign to closed and turned back to face the swordsman, "On the contrary, I'm answering your question. But first, I must decide whether I can trust you or not."

The situation seemed suspicious. He didn't understand anything that was going on and he didn't want to end up in a shady deal. But then again, so many weird things had happened on his journey through the Grand Line already. Nothing could surprise him anymore. The young man exhaled, "Ok. I'll bite."

"Can you and your crew free that girl?" ~

~ He couldn't contain his scoff at such an absurd request.

" _Free_ her? Were you even listening to me? SHE TRIED TO KILL ME. And from what I can tell, she doesn't need help 'freeing' herself."

Without a word, she motioned him to follow her into the shop's back room. He paused for a moment, considering whether or not he wanted to go deeper into this shit show. Was it all that important to find out who that girl was? Probably not. But… He wanted pay back.

The woman set a kettle on a wooden stove. Seated in a chipped wooden chair, Zoro looked about at the minimal surroundings, taking note of the claustrophobic size. It seemed more like a bunker to him than a back room.

She took her seat across from him.

She searched his eyes as if dispelling every mistake and regret he had ever experienced in his 19 years.

"Now, would you mind telling me how this knife came into your possession?" She nonchalantly brushed the wrinkles from her tunic.

"Well, I was walking behind her (he left out the stalking part) and she almost slit my throat. She asked 'who sent me'. I don't know what the hell that means. Then she tried to take my head off by throwing the damn thing… There you go."

"And don't you find it odd how she asked such a thing?" The old woman posed the question with a keenness that flooded the pirate with guilt. He didn't even think it unusual that the strange girl asked him that.

"I suppose it is." He admitted.

The kettle whined, severing the deafening silence. The woman got up and prepared two cups of tea. She placed a cup in front of him, and returned to her seat. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh, "I don't know about you, Roronoa, but in my experience, a free person does not have to worry about people being 'sent' after them." She blew gently on her tea.

"Not in my experience, either." He shook his head.

She smiled at him with satisfaction, "Well then. Would you like to make an old lady very happy?"

He pursed his lips. He knew if he told his captain, there was no going back. Luffy was reckless in that sense. If anyone was in trouble, it was in Luffy's nature to help them without hesitation. Although he was not on good terms with the girl in question, he allowed himself to acknowledge the possible motives behind her hostility. If she was indeed bound by something or someone, maybe it wasn't her fault for being fearful and weary of him…

"I guess so." He sipped his tea.

"My name is Myrah Rathbone. I came here from East Blue with a crew of 17 swordsmen and swordswomen. We stopped here to stock up, but I took a fancy to the place. I renounced the pirate life and set up shop. Forty years passed with nothing but serenity and the mundane. And then a girl came through my door asking for a knife."

She paused as she folded her hands, "Her name is Cyra. She lived in the Northern part of the Grand Line. Growing up, she had a very odd tenacity for languages. By the time she was 7, she was fluent in 15 languages. Word spread about the fantastic talent of a little girl. Her reputation brought many visitors who wished to see the precocious child with their own eyes to her island. However, one man took an insidious interest in Cyra upon hearing of her gift. Three days after her ninth birthday, he sent his cronies to her island, only to murder her parents and younger sister in front of her. They stole her away in the night, leaving her family's corpses laying in cold blood."

The swordsman instinctively clenched his jaw. How could someone commit something so heinous? He silently reconciled any ill will he harbored towards the blade-wielding girl. He understood. She lived in fear.

"He uses her as a translator. He's one of the trailblazers of the illegal weapon market. He expands his network around the Grand Line through Cyra. That wretched man held her captive in the dark tunnels of his underground lair. He threatened he would destroy her entire island is she tried to escape. She couldn't allow herself to bring death to those she loved, so she remained obedient. After two years kept from the sunlight, Cyra begged the bastard for permission to live outside among the townsfolk. He granted her that one kindness…" Her voice broke with bitterness.

"He reminded her of her friends' lives and the consequences of leaving the island. She got herself a shack in the west side of town and lived happily for a while. However, rival groups looking to bring down "the Boss" targeted Cyra, coming to the island with the intent of taking her for their own use. That serpent knew the dangers that waited for her outside, but he didn't warn her… Of course. She went back to him asking for protection, but he declined. He said it was the price she had to pay living outside of his jurisdiction. Desperate, she came to me asking for something to defend herself with. She would come back daily to ask how to use the damn thing and I eventually taught her the art form on a regular basis. She was always so apprehensive during our lessons, so I asked her why she needed to defend herself in the first place. That's when she told me everything. Once I told her I was from North Blue, she spoke in my tongue to better conceal our secret meetings. We would talk of conspiratorial plans that would surely bring about rebuke. However, those plans were more dreams than anything else. The faint hope of freedom is the only thing that has kept her from dying inside. I've been training her for the past 7 years. I make these knives," She picked up another stainless steel knife identical to the one he recovered, "specially for her. Her aim is impeccable and her agility is unparalleled… She is strong. But she is not strong enough to defeat the Boss on her own. Why do I ask this of you? You see, she's become a daughter of mine. And before I go, I will see her free. Even if it means my own demise."

"Free her from this hell."

The young man mulled over Myrah's request. He wanted so badly to walk out and sail away from this mess, but spending so much time with his stupid but altruistic captain made him reconsider. He would see it through, even if he had to do it on his own.

"Done."

She gave a solemn nod of thanks before adding, "And I must mention as well, she cannot be seen with notorious people such as yourself or any members of your crew. The Boss has eyes everywhere, calculating her every move. It would be nothing short of suspicious is she was to be caught conversing with individuals such as yourselves. She would never risk the safety of her island, even if it meant angering one of the strongest swordsmen on the Grand Line. I'm sure she didn't mean to harm you, Pirate Hunter. She just could not be seen with you. I apologize on her behalf."

Zoro sighed, his lips curving into a grin, "I better let my captain know."

"Her freedom's about 9 years overdue."~

~ Nami and Robin strolled down the street with the other crew members trailing in their stead. They had lost sight of Zoro a long time ago - as everyone was occupied controlling Luffy and his insatiable hunger.

It was typical of the swordsman to get lost, so his disappearance did not worry the Straw Hats. However, Nami grew restless as the sun began to set.

"Where is that idiot? If he doesn't come back soon, we'll just leave him here."

Robin chuckled, "I'm sure he's close by."

"Knowing him, he probably fell of a cliff somewhere." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Or, perhaps we can find him there," Robin gracefully gestured toward the sword-shaped sign in front of them.

Nami couldn't help but laugh at her own ignorance, "perhaps."

The group stumbled through the crowd only to find a "closed" sign hung on the door.

"I stand corrected." The black-haired archaeologist tilted her head.

"Maybe he went back to help Fra-" Nami began, turning in the direction of the harbor.

Before she could finish her sentence, Luffy shot past her, banging his fists on the locked door, "ZORO! ZORO! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" ~

~ A ruckus sounded from the shop's entrance causing the two swordsmen to jolt in alarm.

Zoro relaxed, removing his hand from his Katana, "speak of the devil."

Myrah made a move to get up, but Zoro held out his hand, motioning got her to stay put, "I'll get it."

Luffy relentlessly bombarded the door. Zoro could hear Nami yelling for him to stop, followed by obscenities.

He swung the door open, causing a hysteric Luffy to face plant into the shop.

The rest filed in, avoiding their captain who lay sprawled on the floor.

Luffy hopped up, a huge grin spread across his face, "There you are, Zoro!"

The swordsman dropped the latch once everyone was in, "Good timing. We were just talking about you."

"Um… 'we'?" Usopp lifted his brow. ~

~As usual, Nami, Robin, Sanji, and Usopp attentively listened to Myrah, while Chopper and Brook teared with empathy. Luffy, of course, was preoccupied with the food Myrah had set before them.

Nevertheless, the captain heard every word and before Myrah could even ask for their help, Luffy stood, slamming his fist on the table, "I'm gonna kick his ass!"~

~The low ring of the transponder snail roused the girl from her anxious dreams. She climbed from her loft, blindly reaching for the phone. It had been the first night in months since she'd been able to fall asleep before the crack of dawn. Although she was a bit irritated, she knew the call could be from one person only.

"Myrah?" Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Come now."

"Roger." She hung up.

It was almost second nature to her at this point; getting calls in the middle of the night telling her to meet at the usual spot.

She fastened her cloak around her shoulders, slipping through the door. She was careful to check her surroundings for watchmen.

She'd have to explain the missing knife to Myrah. Maybe she should tell her it broke. No, that wouldn't work. Myrah's craftsmanship was flawless. Nothing could break those blades of steel. She'd have to tell her the truth. She had an unexpected run in with Pirate Hunter and couldn't get him off her trail. She had no choice.

She gently wrapped on the back door, hearing the old woman shuffle over to let her in.

Myrah took her by the arm and pulled her in.

"We have some guests," Myrah gestured to some blurry figures seated around the cramped room.

Cyra's eyes adjusted to the dim light.

She stumbled back in surprise, eyes wild. She immediately backed away towards the door, attempting to leave, but Myrah kept a firm grip on her arm.

Tears flooded her eyes, as she began to panic. God forbid someone should have followed without her knowing. If they barged in to find this, it was all over. She feebly tried to wriggle out of Myrah's iron grasp.

"Stop. No one knows they're here. And if you were careful as you always are, we don't have anything to worry about. Now calm down."

Cyra tried to compose herself, visibly shaken. She stopped resisting, but still positioned herself, ready to bolt out the door at a second's notice.

~ Zoro noticed her uneasiness most as it greatly differed from the dangerous femme fatal he had encountered earlier. She looked so vulnerable. Maybe he had made the right choice. Only time would tell.~

"We're gonna kick that guy's ass!" The captain piped up from the back without hesitation.

"What? Who are you talking about?" She looked to Myrah in alarm.

She couldn't have told them everything... could she?

Her eyes bore into Myrah's, pleading the old woman tell her otherwise.

"They know." The elder woman stated, unfazed.

"Cyra. We know you're scared. Let us help." Nami stood, slowly approaching the shaking girl.

"Yeah! You're not alone!" The tiny doctor scurried over to Cyra, smiling up at her.

"Cyra-chan!" The blonde man jumped to her side... A little too close.

She inched away from the overwhelming man, who was now sniffing her, "I don't need help. I'm fine-"

Zoro slammed his hand on the table, "Don't be so pathetic."

Everyone in the room froze in apprehension. Usopp spoke up, sweat dripping down his temple, "Oi. Zoro. Isn't that a little…?"

The swordsman continued, walking up to Cyra, "You're 'fine'? You're a prisoner. The man who murdered your family owns you."

Nami readied herself to interject for Cyra's sake, but stopped herself as Myrah gave her a small nod as if to say: "Let him continue".

Cyra straightened herself, narrowing her eyes to meet Roronoa's, "Of course I'm not fine! But what the hell do I care if it means risking thousands of innocent lives to _be_ 'fine'?! Do you know what that's like?!"

Nami used this opportunity to release the tension, "I know what it's like."

All eyes turned to the navigator.

"For a long time I just accepted it too, telling myself it would all be worth it if I could save my town. But enough was enough. I decided to trust Luffy, and here I am."

Cyra returned the red-haired girl's melancholy stare. She could tell the navigator was telling the truth. Nothing could hide the stony past emblazoned in her soul. She was sure she shared the same look. She shook her head, dubiously, "But the Boss is-"

"Did you hear what my captain said?"

Cyra whipped around to face Zoro, giving him a leery raise of her brow. Her anger flared once more as that nonchalant fucker talked down to her.

"He said he's 'gonna kick that guy's ass'." He shrugged, "and here's the thing about Luffy… When he says he's gonna do something; he does it, whether you like it or not."

Cyra growled through gritted teeth, "I didn't ask for help."

"It's not up to you anymore. There's no stopping our captain once he's set his mind to something. So, you can either fight or you can shrivel up and die." He held up her lost blade.

Cyra's pupils convulsed as she clenched her fists. She ground her teeth together, nostrils flaring with rage. How dare he. None of this concerned him. Then he went all out and got his whole crew in on it? Like it was some sort of game to them? Her life? Nothing more than something to entertain them? And what was this whole attitude he had going? He talked to her as though she were a brainless, spineless, worthless coward that didn't understand her situation. She was fully aware. So aware she had to drink herself to sleep every day. That she stopped feeling anything but hatred and indifference. That she couldn't look at her reflection anymore. She would show him.

She strode slowly and methodically towards her taunter.

Unflinching, she grasped the knife in his hand, her fury electrifying where their fingertips met, "Farrow's Cove. Midnight. Tomorrow."

Zoro held on a while longer, searching her raven eyes. He gave a satisfied grin, shadowed in mischief, "What do you think about that, captain?"

Luffy frowned in disappointment, "Aw, I want to go right now."

Cyra kept her eyes locked on Roronoa's, spite coursing through her veins, "Tomorrow. The guards will be down to a skeleton crew and a shipment's due through a poorly guarded port. If we are to do this, we must do it right. I WILL NOT put my home in danger." ~


End file.
